Camping
by HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: The gang decide to take a break from all things supernatural and go on a camping trip, but surprises are to be expected ;) Very weak M, more likely a T.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. It is an M but its definitely a weak M. Just mentions and references of sex and per sexual content leave a review or PM me if you think it should be changed. This one is dedicated to my sister to say thank you for all the support she has given me (YOLO) Also theres a but of Elena, Tyler and Jeremy bashing so sorry to any fans and the characters may be a little bit OOC. xxxxx Disclaimer: I don't not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters. CHAPTER 1 The gang were going camping. It was a strange experience for them all given their supernatural statuses, however Elena felt that they could do with some time away from Mystic Falls. She sighed as she looked into the back of the mini bus they had hired. Caroline and Tyler had sat together as they were both trying to move past the fact that Tyler had been gone for so long and were trying to reconnect, however, even Elena could see that the spark they once had was gone. Bonnie and Jeremy were sat together as they were still trying to make their relationship work and put the past behind them, so far it wasn't going well. Sat at the back in an awkward silence was Stefan and Matt. The two had never really seen eye to eye since Stefan dated Elena after Matt, but Elena thought that now they were both her exes, maybe they'd have something in common... Apparently not. Elena looked to her right at Damon who was driving. Now that they were together and Elena was a vampire they seemed to become closer. Elena was glad about this as she really loved Damon and didn't plan on letting him go. A few minutes later the vehicle stopped. "Okay, So we start walking from here." Said Damon getting out. The rest of the gang piled out of the back. "God! How far do have to walk?" Complained Caroline. "Not far, don't worry." Replied Elena. "Actually, we could be walking for at least 3 hours to get to where I was planning." Damon corrected. Collective groans were heard from Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie and Caroline. "Why are you complaining? You're a vampire!" Bonnie pointed out to Caroline. Caroline looked sheepish and replied "oh, yeah..." "Don't worry. We'll just carry you." Said Elena with a smile. Caroline and Elena picked up Matt and Jeremy, who both looked embarrassed at the fact that they were being carried by two girls, and Stefan grabbed Bonnie. In no time they were all at a beautiful spot near a lake and waterfall. "Gorgeous." Whispered Elena. Everybody was awe struck except Damon who had made a start on putting up the huge 10 birth tent. By the time the others had gotten over the sight he was nearly done. Once everyone had set up their spot in the tent it was getting dark. The gang gathered in the tent in a circle. "What now?" Asked Matt. The girls all looked at each other with gleams in their eyes. "Now the games begin." Said Caroline with a smile on her face. "Wait a minute!" Spoke up Tyler "so all of those sleepover/camping parties you guys had when we were kids, we're about to find out what those were like?" He asked. "Yep." The three girls chorused. All the guys groaned except Damon who gave a smirk and said "sleepover parties. Nice." Elena shook her head at him laughing. "Perve!" Once they had all settled down Caroline produced bottles of vodka and tequila. "Now we drink!" She exclaimed. "So what first?" Asked Elena. "Truth or Dare!" Said Bonnie. "Okay. Bonnie can go first." Said Elena. "Sure! Just first..." Trailed of Bonnie and she ran to her pod in the tent. She came out a few minutes later with her grimoire. "Bonnie! We said no supernatural stuff!" Whined Caroline. "Don't worry! It's for the game." Said Bonnie. "I found a truth spell." She finished. Nervous looks were shared between the others. "This way we know who's telling the truth!" Explained Bonnie. "Okay then if its for that. What do you need to do?" Asked Elena. A matter of minutes later a foul smelling truth poison was being passed around for everyone to drink. "Okay." Said Bonnie once everyone had a sip. "First of, Matt. Truth or dare?" She asked. "Truth." Said Matt nervously. Bonnie gave a small smirk and said "so you dated both Caroline and Elena. Which of them is a better kisser?" Caroline and Elena shot glares at her and Jeremy and Tyler laughed while the Salvatores just looked between them awkwardly. "Um... Well Elena's better but Caroline's more passionate." He said before he could stop himself. "Well we know that the truth potion works!" Laughed Bonnie. "Truth potion? Hmm... Well this is going to be fun." Came a voice from the entrance of the tent. The gang all turned to see Rebekah stood inside the tent with a smirk on her face. A.N. Hey, sorry about all the authors notes but I just wanted to say that the story lined and pairings will develop and I have a few chapters already written so just bear with ;) Thanks xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. OMG you guys! Thank you so much for all of the support you have given me so far, and it's only chapter one! I know my updates may be slightly slow but I have a very dodgy Internet connection but I am trying to get it sorted out. Just know that I will be updating as soon as possible as I have most chapters already written, just have to say though, Kol is alive but Finn is not and the rest of the originals will be in the story and paired up (eventually) ;) so, on with the story...**

Elena stood up with a determined look on her face.  
"Rebekah. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Well, I heard you, Bonnie and Caroline talking at school and thought I'd have some fun!" She said with a fake innocent look on her face.  
"Oh, and I brought my brother." She finished evilly as Kol strolled in.  
"So, let me see of I got his right." He started looking round at the people in the tent.  
"We've got Stefan, the love of my sisters life who broke her heart." Kol said glaring daggers at Stefan, who looked down shamefully.  
"His brother, Damon, who is dating Stefan's ex also the Doppelgänger Elena. Boy does that family have issues." He said looking between the three.  
"Then we've got Matt, the trusty human in the world of supernatural." He said as he started walking around the circle.  
"There's Caroline, well, I can see what Nik likes about you." He said checking out a disgusted Caroline.  
Tyler growled in rage at the original.  
"Ooh now there's Tyler, the hybrid who overcame the sire bond." Kol continued as if he wasn't there.  
"Next up is my best bud Jeremy, how's it going dude?"  
Jeremy opened his mouth to protest that they are not friends but Kol continued unfazed.  
"And this beautiful flower must be Jeremy's ex, the town witch and the only single girl that isn't my sister in the room, Bonnie." He said with a wink Bonnie's way.  
"Actually, not that it's any of your concern but me and Bonnie are back together." Jeremy stated matter-of-factly, putting his arm around a visibly uncomfortable Bonnie.  
"Oh yeah, that looks like its going great for you mate." Kol said sarcastically.  
Jeremy opened his mouth to reply but was once again cut off, however this time not by Kol, but Klaus.  
"Rebekah, next time let me and Elijah know when your terrorising the locals!" Exclaimed the Hybrid as he walked through the entrance.  
Elijah followed him and sighed.  
"That is not why we are here Niklaus, remember why we are?" He asked, sounding bored.  
"Oh yes, of course! Elena, I'm gonna need some more of that magic doppelgänger blood of yours." Klaus stated with a charming smile.  
"But Nik! Your ruining my fun! I was going to do some digging. The witch has made a truth potion and they've all appeared to have had a sip." Said Rebekah with a sinister smile.  
Elena gave a sigh.  
"Or... You know, you guys could just play truth or dare with us?" She asked.  
"What?" Everyone yelled in disbelief.  
"Well there not going to leave until they've got their answers, so why should we stop our game because of it?" Asked Elena.  
"Well it does make sense." Said Caroline.  
Klaus smirked.  
"If you want me to stay love, you only have to ask."  
"In your dreams." She hissed.  
"Okay then. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Stated Bonnie.  
"Oh please Nik! I've never played it before!" Whined Rebekah.  
"Fine" sighed Klaus.  
"But not for long. I still need the blood."  
"You realise that you'll have to drink the potion right?" Asked Bonnie.  
The originals all nodded and passed the mixture round between them.  
Once they'd all had some they sat in the circle with the gang.  
"Okay so it's my turn!" Said Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. okay so I'm so sorry about not updating i'v been busy and then there was this whole period of time when I couldn't get onto my account but Im back now, and I brought gifts! So anyway, enjoy...**

"Rebekah, truth or dare." He asked.  
"Dare." Rebekah said with a proud smirk on her face.  
"Okay, I dare you to sing. You have to sing on camera which will then be uploaded onto the internet where it will stay for at least 48 hours." Matt said with a satisfied smile.  
Rebekah was all up for it and once the camera had been set up and she opened her mouth to start singing, everybody knew why.  
Rebekah was an amazing singer!  
Once Rebekah's dare was done, Matt realised he had made a big mistake picking her when he knew that she was going to cause trouble.  
"Okay, so lets start with something small. Hmm, Jeremy. Truth or dare."  
Jeremy looked like a dear caught in the headlights.  
He knew that either way he was screwed but he had to make a choice.  
"Erm, truth?" He gulped nervously.  
"Why did you cheat on the witch?" She asked bluntly.  
A chorus of "what?" And a few awkward looks went around the tent.  
"Dude! You cheated on Bonnie?" Matt asked looking disappointed at him.  
"Why? I mean its not like you could do any better than her!" Pointed out Damon.  
Elena gave him a look that said 'shut up, your not helping!'  
Jeremy looked up sadly at Bonnie and whispered "because I'm still in love with Anna."  
A lone tear slipped down Bonnie's cheek as she excused herself, running out of the tent.  
"Bon! Wait!" Called Caroline as her and Elena ran after Bonnie.  
Outside, Bonnie sat against a tree crying her heart out.  
Caroline and Elena walked up to her.  
Elena hung back while Caroline sat next to Bonnie and put her arm around her.  
"Look, Jeremy's an idiot, but you shouldn't let that get you down." Caroline said comfortingly.  
"You'll find someone else Bon. It's only a matter of finding the right person." Added Elena.  
Bonnie sniffled quietly.  
"I knew that is wasn't going to work out with Jeremy, not after the incident with Anna, but to hear it said like that, it just... I dunno, just sinking in." She said quietly.  
"I understand that it's hard, but come on, lets not let it ruin a good night?" Said Elena.  
Caroline stood up and sighed.  
"She's right. Lets go back in."  
When Bonnie, Caroline and Elena went back, the tent was silent. Nobody looked up when they walked in but Jeremy cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"I should go." He said standing up to leave.  
"I'll come with you, I've got a shift at 'The Grill" tomorrow anyway, and I can bring the van back to pick everyone up later tomorrow." Said Matt as he walked to the tent door.  
"That's probably best." Said Elena apologetically.  
"See you guys in morning then." Matt said, exiting quickly, in an attempt to catch up to Jeremy.  
Once they had gone everyone else was silent.  
"So since Jeremy has gone shall I go again?" Asked Rebekah with a smile, breaking the tension.  
"I suppose so." Replied Caroline.

**A.N. okay so not my best chapter... I'll make it up to you all though, after alI, I did say ****_gifts_****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Okay so once again I did say ****_gifts _****so here you go... Also s just a little warning, we have a pretty bitchy Elena in this scene so beware. On with the story...**

"Okay." Started the blonde original.  
"Elena. Truth or dare?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
Elena looked terrified they she had been chosen.  
"Um... Truth." She decided hesitantly.  
Rebekah looked pleased with her answer.  
"So I'm gonna take a page out of our resident witches book. So you've slept with both Stefan and Damon. Who's better in bed?"  
Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and the originals all laughed at the torn look on Elena's face.  
"Damon." Elena said awkwardly.  
Rebekah shot her a shocked look.  
"Damon. Really? I'd have definitely said Stefan." She said giving Stefan a wink.  
Elena looked around the tent at who to pick.  
"Elijah." She started.  
"Truth or dare?"  
The oldest original looked surprised.  
He thought he had done a good job of not getting noticed.  
"Truth." He replied.  
"So you and Katherine eh... What's going on there?" She asked bluntly.  
Elijah turned red, however no one could be quite sure whether it was from embarrassment or rage.  
"She used and manipulated me then dumped me." He said casually, though his voice had an edge to it.  
His sister looked sympathetic, however the everyone else gave him pointed looks.  
"The never learn, do they?" Said Caroline with a sigh.  
Bonnie shook her head in reply.  
"No they do not." She said.  
The two sighed and said in unison, "Men!" Before bursting into giggles.  
Elena looked hurt at the fact that the two were acting so close without her.  
Nobody, however, noticed the emotion flash across Elena's face and continued on with the game.  
"Hmm, Stefan, truth or dare?" Asked Elijah looking at the younger Salvatore.  
Stefan looked caught off guard.  
"Erm... Truth?" He asked.  
"What are your feelings towards my sister?" He asked.  
"Elijah!" Whined Rebekah, pink with embarrassment.  
"I really like her... Like, a lot." Stefan said, his face competing with Rebekah in colour.  
Rebekah suddenly perked up.  
"Really" she asked, wide eyed.  
"We'll obviously yes not lying! There's a truth potion!" Snapped Elena.  
Everyone looked at her to see that she was very angry.  
There was practically steam coming off her face.  
Damon to had an angry expression on his face too.  
When Rebekah saw this she felt sorry for the older Salvator.  
He may have used her but she isn't so innocent either.  
"So much for being over him." She sneered.  
Elena snapped.  
"She's evil!" She shouted at Stefan.  
"How can you have feelings for the enemy!"  
"I'm sorry but as far as I'm aware the only person she has hurt is you Elena!" Stefan replied, standing up for the blonde original.  
"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Elena screamed.  
"Oh yeah, and what did Damon do to me? He used and manipulated me but its okay for you to date him!" Caroline replied angrily.  
Klaus looked furious.  
"He did what?" He asked ferociously.  
"It was a long time ago. Get over it baby vamp" Damon said to Caroline.  
Klaus turned to Tyler.  
"How have you not killed him yet?!" He growled.  
Tyler just shrugged.  
"I dunno, I guess she's over it."  
"Over it!" Caroline screeched.  
"Well. Things escalated pretty quickly." Commented Kol from the corner of the tent.  
"Shut up Kol." The all chorused.

**A.N. so there we have it for now. Please review and let me know what you think and don't hate me too much? Thanks guys xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. okay so I should probably just say that I really don't have anything against any of the characters. Elena winds me up a bit but for the purposes of this story it here will be a boy of character bashing. Everything should turn out fine and dandy by the end though :) and I know it wasn't that long ago that I last updated bto I'm trying to keep a steady pace and catch up from before Christmas. So enjoy... **

Caroline looked over at Elena with a hurt expression.  
"I'm sorry Elena but you hooking up with the guy who ruined me is not cool, no matter how 'over it' you think I am. When you and Damon hooked up and I had a problem it was always Stefan that was there. Somewhere along the line you seemed to have stopped caring." She said sadly.  
Elena looked confused.  
"I'm sorry Care. I didn't know you felt that way, but Damon makes me happy."  
"And Rebekah makes Stefan happy! Please Elena, you need to let him be happy." Caroline said.  
Stefan smiled at Caroline.  
"Thank you." He said.  
Caroline replied "it's the least I can do."  
"Soo..." Said Kol.  
"Stefan I believe it's your turn."  
Stefan looked around the tent thoughtfully.  
" Caroline. Truth or dare?" He asked.  
"Truth." Said Caroline automatically.  
"Have you every kissed a girl? If so who?" He asked smirking.  
Caroline opened her mouth to answer before she even processed what she was saying.  
"Yes. Bonnie."  
Klaus and Kol stared at her in shock and Elijah broke into a fit of coughs.  
Damon, who had taken a swill of beer before she answered, spluttered and spat it all out.  
"Go on..." He urged her to continue.  
"We were drunk, at a party and playing spin the bottle." She explained hurriedly and looked over at her witch friend.  
"Bonnie, truth or dare?" She asked, changing he subject.  
"Dare." Said the young witch confidently.  
"Well I'm guessing that this truth potion not only makes you tell the truth but act upon it, so I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room. Time to get you back on the horse." She added with a wink.  
Bonnie blushed crimson and stood up and walked over to Kol, who had a smug expression, however this expression soon turned to shock as she stepped passed him and laid one on Elijah.  
The older original was shocked, however he recovered quickly and soon became a very active participant in the kiss. What started out to be a slow and delicate kiss, soon deepened into a passionate and meaningful one.  
Tyler looked up awkwardly and cleared his throat.  
"Erm... Guys, the game?" He commented.  
This earned a growl from Elijah as Bonnie embarrassingly pulled away. But even after the kiss ended Bonnie still felt the butterflies in her stomach.  
"Okay, Bonnie it's your turn." Said Elena awkwardly.  
Bonnie smirked mischievously at Caroline.  
"Care, truth or dare?" She asked.  
Caroline looked nervously.  
"Truth?" She asked.  
"Who's hotter, Tyler or Klaus?" She asked.  
Caroline looked pained.  
"Tyler. No klaus. No... I don't know!" She whined, turning bright red.  
Klaus smirked and Tyler was glaring daggers at him.  
"Um... Okay guys I think it's time for a different game." Said Elena hurriedly.  
"Never have I ever!" Exclaimed Rebekah excitedly.  
Everyone turned to look at the blonde original.  
"What? I heard its fun." She said.  
"Never have I ever it is then." Said Caroline.

**A.N. sorry about the length, I'll try and make the others longer . Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, followers and favourites :) remember, the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write ;) xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A. , so I'm sorry about the wait but this is actually sooner than I had expected, but I'm posting it trust to let you all know that I have been getting some reviewed saying about Kol and Bonnie. And it's not that I don't like the pairing... Cause I do, but this is actually a Bonnie/Elijah fic. I'm really sorry to anyone who's disappointed by this but I thought I'd save you from the trouble of reading it if your not interested. thanks and enjoy :) Right, this is a note of the seating arrangement change around. It now goes:**

**_Elena, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus, Kol, Bonnie and Elijah._**

CHAPTER 6  
"Okay, I'll go fist." Caroline said.  
"Never have I ever gotten so drunk that I passed out whilst giving my boyfriend a blowjob." She giggled.  
Elena turned red and glared at her as she drank.  
Everyone burst into laughter and even Elena cracked a smile.  
They went around the circle to the left, so next was Damon's turn.  
"Never have I ever kissed a guy." He said.  
Klaus and Stefan looked at each other nervously and took a sip of their drinks along with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah.  
"Oh, this i must hear!" Said Rebekah.  
"It was one time in the 20s and we were both VERY drunk." Explained klaus.  
"Okay moving on." Said Stefan clearly to embarrassed to discuss it with the group.  
Elena pondered for a while.  
"Never have I ever had one of my parents walk in on me doing it with a guy." She said triumphantly, aiming it at Caroline.  
She drank, along with Bonnie.  
"Well that explains why your dad always hated Jeremy." She said laughing.  
Bonnie blushed and nudged Elijah, who she had moved to sit next to after their kiss.  
"Never have I ever sang in public."He said, not being able to think of a good one.  
Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler all drank.  
The girls giggled at the memory of Tyler entering the mystic falls talent competition at the age of 13.  
Next was Bonnie.  
"Never have I ever kissed a doppelgänger." She said.  
Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Tyler all drank.  
Everyone but Elena gave Tyler a questioning look.  
"We were like 15 and was playing spin the bottle."Explained Elena.  
"Never have I ever..." Started Kol loudly, getting everyone's attention.  
"Kissed 3 or more of the people in this room." He said.  
Elena, Damon and Bonnie all drank.  
"Tyler from dares, Stefan when we dated and Damon." Elena listed.  
"Caroline when I used her, Rebekah when I used her and Elena." Added Damon.  
" Caroline-drunk, Tyler-drunk and Elijah cause he's hot." Bonnie blurted out before she could stop herself.  
Damon laughed.  
"I guess the potions still working then." He said.  
Klaus looked Caroline straight in the eye as he said his.  
"Never have I ever cheated on someone."  
Everyone looked around the tent to see that nobody had drank.  
Tyler however slowly lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip.  
Caroline looked at him, distraught.  
"You... You, cheated?" She asked distraughtly as tears started to fill her eyes.  
Tyler looked torn between telling the truth or lying, but lying would have been no good and would only reveal more than he intended to.  
Instead he simply nodded his head in shame.  
"Caroline I..." He started.  
"It was with her wasn't it." Caroline stated in a flat tone.  
"Look Caroline, it was after we'd had a fight and I..."  
"Get out." She said flatly.  
Tyler looked pained.  
He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly muted by Klaus.  
"I think you'd better go mate." He said smugly.  
Tyler looked towards Caroline expecting her to snap at the hybrid, but when she didn't he realised that she wouldn't ever take him back. He knew he had crossed the line this time.  
He stood up and walked to the door.  
"I'll see you guys at school." He said quietly before leaving.  
Once he had gone Caroline let out a huge shaky breath.  
"Care..." Started Elena.  
"No. Come on guys, he's a jerk, we all knew that. I refuse to let him ruin our night!" Caroline butted in.  
"Right then, who's go is it?"

**A.N. thank you if you have continued reading, please do leave a review :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hey everyone, so I'm sorry for the wait. I'v been trying to make this chapter so thy I'm not giving to much away. So I've just recently looked at how many views, follows and favourites I have on this story and to be honest, I'm gobsmacked at how much support i'v had and how much people are enjoying the story. I try to thank and mention my reviewers every update, and my love towards you guys hasn't changed, but I felt that I had to mention everyone else, because you guys have NOT been forgotten about. If anyone has any questions or are even slightly confused about anything that's happened in any past chapters, please feel free to ask and I will try to get back to you guys. So in the next couple of weeks I will be doing a lot of work on this story, plus others and my updates and posts should become more frequent. I'v been getting a lot of help from friends such as chloeginger101 and MoonlightShine so a big nod to them. Okay, wow long authors not. Sorry about that xxx on with the show...**

Stefan cleared his throat.  
"Erm, it's my turn but I think that maybe we should play a new game." He said.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"I suggest spin the bottle!" Said Kol.  
"Erm, Kol, you realise that just under half of the people in the room are your siblings?" Asked Elijah, cringing slightly at the thought.  
"Hm, well that rules out spin the bottle." Said Elena.  
"Ooh! We could play hide and seek!" Giggled a very drunk Bonnie, well, being the only mortal in the room did that to you.  
"Yes! We play hide and seek but in pairs." Said Elena triumphantly.  
"Oh yeah that's fine for you!" Complained Caroline.  
"Damon and Elena, Bonnie and Elijah, Stefan and Rebekah, that means I get stuck with one of these two jerks!" She said gesturing towards Klaus and Kol.  
"Oh no Caroline," said Elena. "You get stuck with both of those jerks!"  
"Time to get back on the horse!" Quotes Bonnie giggling.  
Caroline sighed in defeat.  
"Fine! But we're not going first!" She insisted.  
All three of the girls looked at each other and at the same time shouted.  
"DIBS NOT US!"  
"Stefan and Rebekah it is then." Laughed Elena.  
The rest of he people in the room all stared at each other in confusion.  
"What just happened?" Asked Damon.  
"I think we have just established that we will all be going in pairs except Kol, Niklaus and Caroline who will be going in a three and Rebekah and Stefan are it first at hide and seek." Stated Elijah calmly.  
Everyone stared at him in shock.  
"Okay." They chorused.  
"We'll count to 100 and then come and find you. Do not go further than 500 meters away from the tent." Said Stefan, taking Rebekah's hand.  
The remaining group cleared out to their hiding places.  
When they were alone Stefan and Rebekah looked at each other.  
"How long do you reckon it would take us to count to 100?" Rebekah asked.  
"I'd guess about 3 rounds." Smirked Stefan pouncing on her.  
**-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**  
In the woods Damon and Elena had found a decent sized tree to perch in.  
The pair sat in silence for a while before Damon cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Look Elena, about earlier," he started, looking up at the big eyed brunette.  
"I get that you still have some unresolved feelings for Stefan, believe me I do. I have to spend every moment I'm with you knowing that so how you still care for my brother the same way you care for me, but you've got to move on now, by letting him move on."  
By the time he had finished Elena had tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Damon. I love you. I love you. But I loved Stefan, and that just doesn't go away over night." She tried reasoning.  
"Elena, it's not been overnight! You've had time to think this through. I've given you time, and you told me you knew what you wanted." Said Damon, almost in tears, but trying to mask his emotions.  
"I was wrong to do that Damon, I know I was! It's just..."  
"No." He interrupted.  
"It's because it's Rebekah. Elena I love you but sometimes you need to think of others. The reason our having such a hard time letting go of Stefan is because you feel that Rebekah's getting one over on you, and believe me when I say that if she is just using Stefan then I will personally kill her. Whether she made our bloodline or not! But you can't keep using Stefan and me whenever takes your fancy." He exclaimed.  
"Damon, I'm sorry and I do love you but maybe we should just take some time for me to work tongs out. I know that your only saying those things cause your mad." She said tearily.  
"Yes Elena I think we do need to take some time, but I am not saying these things because I'm mad at you. I'm saying them because they're the truth and I'm mad at myself for not seeing it sooner." Damon stated calmly.  
The two moved slightly further apart from each other and sat in silence, waiting to be found.  
**-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**  
Elsewhere in the clearing Elijah sat behind some rocks with Bonnie resting against him.  
"Ya know 'lijah, your real pretty." Bonnie giggled to the relaxed original.  
"Well miss Bennett, I think your the prettiest." He said smiling down at her, and chuckling slightly at her tipsy state.  
"Its Bonnie! and I mean, like, not like Jeremy cause he was just a kid. But your a man." She stated.  
"Well, you too are just a child in comparison to me. After all I am older than the Salvatore brothers." Elijah commented, concealing his anger towards the young Gilbert boy.  
Why he would feel the need to cheat on such a beautiful young girl, he would never know.  
Bonnie turned to face him.  
"Did I tell you that your really pretty." She said again leaning in to capture his mouth, but Elijah pulled back.  
She looked up at him with big sad eyes.  
"Don't you want me either?" She asked, with a quivering lip.  
Elijah panicked, he had never been any good around crying women.  
"No no, of course I do! But Bonnie, you've just gotten out of a long term relationship with someone who cheated on you, plus, you've had more than your fair share of alcohol for the night, that's bound to make you more vulnerable." He explained with only her best interests at heart.  
"Oh. Your such a gentleman." She said.  
"And your really pretty."  
Bonnie leaned back in his arms once again and the pair rested in comfortable silence.  
**-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**  
Caroline was still pissed off that she had too go with both Klaus and Kol.  
I mean, one original she could handle but two?  
And neither of them ever shut up.  
The whole time they had been walking the pair had never stopped squabbling.  
Finally she'd had enough.  
"Okay, that's it!" She hissed.  
"The next person to talk is going back to the tent!"  
Klaus and Kol turned to her with amused expressions on their faces.  
"And how exactly do you plan in doing that love?" Asked Klaus.  
Caroline opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
How the hell would she manage to for e an original back to the tent they were in?  
"Exactly." Klaus smirked.  
"Fine then! I'll go back to the tent!" She exclaimed with a satisfied look other face.  
Klaus and Kol panicked at the thought of being stuck alone with each other.  
"Fine love, we'll shut up." Said Kol.  
"Love, don't call her love!" Growled Klaus.  
Kol looked up curiously.  
"Why not? You... Oh wow. Niklaus. You actually love the girl don't you!" He exclaimed in shock.  
"Does she know of your feelings?" He asked.  
"Still here!." Exclaimed Caroline.  
"Why _Caroline_?" He asked, emphasising the use of her name.  
"Could it be that you have been stringing my brother along, for your own personal amusement?" Kol asked, quite angry that this... This girl had the audacity to use his brother like that.  
Okay so maybe they weren't that close, but its still family.  
"No I am not just stringing him along! I have actual feelings for him!" She snapped, not realising what she had just admitted.  
Klaus stood staring as her words registered.  
"You have feelings for me?" He asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.  
Caroline looked at him confused.  
"What? Who told you... Oh." She said blushing.  
"Hm, so the witches spell is still in effect then." Kol smirked.  
"This is gonna be fun."

**A.N. Too ****_SabbyDeeKnowles_****- so just to clarify, the reason that in the previous chapter Caroline's answer was very confused was because she was very confused. I intend to develop the relationship between Klaus and Caroline, and don't worry. That point will be drawn on :)  
Also, to anyone who's wondering, nearer the end I will be creating some sort of competition, were the winner will be able to create the O.C. That I would like Kol to be paired with. This person can be however the winner would like them to be, whether its a long lost twin of a cannon character, based around them self or just completely made up. I intend to write that new character into this story as well as developing their own 'spinoff', if you will ;) so stay tuned for more information xxx**


End file.
